Check Yes Juliet
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: White and N run away together. Songfic for Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Requested by JakkiWolfBane.


**Check Yes Juliet  
>Are you with me?<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<strong>

* * *

><p>White idly lay on her bed, a pen lodged between her fingers. She'd been trying to write a letter to Cheren, but as usual it had turned into a collaboration of her love for N Harmonia.<br>_White Harmonia. N + White = Forever and Always. I love you N. _All were surrounded by love hearts and blots from where her longing and pain had made her cry. White missed N so much it killed her inside. There was a sudden knock at her door.  
>"White, honey? Dinner's ready." White sighed.<p>

"Mom, I ate half an hour ago. I'm fine."  
>"Well, can you at least come out of your room, dear? You can't hide in there forever, you know." there was worry in her mother's voice, and White hated that more than anything.<br>No, scratch that. She couldn't hate anyone more than she hated Ghetsis. The very thought of him made her want to find him and kill him. She clenched her fists and her teeth.

"I'll be down when I want to be down." White answered with finality. Behind the door, her mom flinched at the venom in her daughter's voice.  
>"Okay..." White threw the pen as hard as she could at the wall and screamed "FUCK YOU GHETSIS!" at the top of her lungs.<br>"White, love?"  
>The hatred and anger left her body as soon as she heard those two words. She'd know that voice anywhere.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Check Yes Juliet, kill the limbo<br>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
>There's no turning back for us tonight<strong>

* * *

><p>N sat in her window frame, concern written all over his innocent face.<br>"White... What's wrong?" he asked, jumping down. "Did my father come back and threaten yo-ahh!" his words were cut off as White collided into him, jumping into his arms and kissing his face.

"Oh, N," she sobbed. "You came back! You came back!"he held her tight and smiled at his glowing beloved, stroking her hair.  
>"Of course I did love, but I can't stay," he took a breath and the smile slipped off of White's face. "Please come with me this time?"White answered him with a kiss, sighing inaudibly as their lips reunited. She'd go anywhere N asked her to go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lace up your shoes<br>A O A O O  
>Here's how we do<strong>

**Run baby run**  
><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>  
><strong>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<strong>

* * *

><p>Barely ten minutes later, they'd taken off on the back of N's Zekrom. White had left her mother a farewell note on her bed, saying she'd be back eventually and not to worry. There was no apology as White saw no point in it. As long as she was happy, White knew her mother would be happy. With her arms wrapped around N's waist, she'd never felt happier, safer or so sure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<strong>

**Check Yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we, N?" White asked as they landed a while later. She'd never seen this town before, and looked around in wonder. The town itself was situated on rafts, unstable looking ones at that; but her feet felt far from unstable standing on them. Looking into the sky, she gasped as she saw bright lights flying through the twilight. "It's so beautiful..."<p>

"Pacifidlog Town," he answered as he recalled Zekrom into its Pokéball. Squeezing her hand and smiling, he continued with, "And it is beautiful, but nothing will ever be more beautiful than my princess." White blushed and N stooped down to kiss her again. The world was perfect, until they heard a familiar chuckle from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Check Yes Juliet<br>Here's the countdown:  
>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now<br>They can change the locks,  
>don't let them change your mind<strong>

**Lace up your shoes  
>A O A O O<br>Here's how we do**

* * *

><p>"Father?" N whirled around with wide eyes. White stiffened, and glared at the chuckling man that had haunted her dreams for the last month.<br>"YOU!" she hissed. N jumped. "Get away from us!"

"Myah-ha-ha! Feeling a bit feisty, Whitlea?" Ghetsis asked tauntingly, stepping closer. "No matter, though. I haven't forgotten that it was you that sabotaged my plans last time around. This time, however, I shall succeed. I will succeed with your head on a platter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Run baby run<br>Don't ever look back  
>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<br>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
>Run baby run, forever will be<br>You and me**

* * *

><p>"No!" N shouted, jumping between White and Ghetsis. "You're not going to hurt either of us ever again father! I won't allow it!" Ghetsis chuckled again, but his faced hardened.<br>"I thought it impossible for you to be a bigger disappointment to me than before, N. It appears I was wrong. You truly are a disappointment." N's face crumpled in pain for a second, but a determined look took its place.

"No, father, it's you that is wrong. You manipulated me, your own son, for eighteen and a half years. You never truly learned to love, did you father? You never loved my mother; that's why you left her to die!" he shouted, rage inflaming his eyes. "How could you leave your wife to die without a second thought?"  
>"Love is nonexistent, N! It does not exist and never will!" Ghetsis hollered back.<p>

"You're wrong! It does, I know it does! I see it in White and feel it in my heart! I hear it in her Pokémon's voices; I hear, see and feel it all of the time!" N declared, wrapping his arm protectively around White. "White and I are never going to make your mistake, father. We'll marry for love!"

"You're a fool, boy! She's going to ruin you!" Ghetsis snorted with disgust and spat at the ground. "I come here to beg your forgiveness and snuff out the girl that ruined Team Plasma, ruined YOUR REPUTATION, yet you still stand by her? Are you BLIND, boy?"

"No, I was blind to ever believe you, GHETSIS. You're no father of mine. Come on White, we're leaving." with that, N released Zekrom and clambered onto it. He offered his hand to White, who took it. As the two took off, White screamed. Turning his head, N was shocked to see White slipping; Ghetsis was clinging to her leg and trying to pull her into the ocean!

* * *

><p><strong>We're flying through the night<br>We're flying through the night  
>Way up high<strong>

* * *

><p>"HOLD ON WHITE!" N shouted, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him. "Zekrom, SLOW DOWN!" he added as he himself nearly slipped from the mythical Pokémon's back.<br>"Krom?" Zekrom asked, bewildered. It flailed its head around; trying desperately to see what was going on.

"No, Zekrom! Please, just keep your neck straight and fly slowly!" by now N had managed to pull White's waist up, but only barely. Ghetsis was continuing to pull and claw at White's legs; she was kicking at him with all her might. Finally, her foot connected with his head, stupefying him for a moment. That moment was all she needed, and she sent him falling into the water below with another hard kick. This time to the face.

"Bon voyage!" she yelled down to him, N laughed and pulled her completely back up onto Zekrom's back.

* * *

><p><strong>The view from here is getting better with you<br>By my side**

**Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

* * *

><p>Six months later, N and White kissed under a rising sun. Their first kiss as husband and wife. White's long trained dress was simple; the shiny crown on her head was dull compared to the shine in her eyes. N's suit was slightly fancier, but that didn't matter to him. He and White were now bound in all possible ways. Neither wanted it any other way.<p>

Ghetsis had been found washed up dead on one of Pacifidlog Town's rafts mere days after White and N had left, doctors had confirmed on the news that his heart had given out when he'd crashed into the water below. Looker was investigating Ghetsis's death, but both White and N were certain that he wouldn't find them in Sinnoh. It had been a long journey, Unova to Hoenn to Sinnoh; but both were still alive. Three of them were, actually. White smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. She'd inform N of that later.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>Run baby run, don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<br>You and me**


End file.
